meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bootle Frisky
Bootle(VFF121) was born on August 4, 2005, in the Frisky. Her mother was Frascati, and her father was an unknown male. Bootle was born with two litter-mates named Tangle(VFF119) and Fable(VFM120). Bootle and her brother and sister survived their first three months, and then Frascati gave birth to another litter in October. The following month, The Dude, the dominant male, died; however, in December of the same year, a Drie Doring male named Gazebo joined the Frisky and assumed male dominance beside Frascati. Bootle survived to adulthood and soon became the oldest subordinate female in the Frisky. When Frascati died in January 2007 from disease, Bootle took over as dominant female. Being unrelated to her, Gazebo accepted her as his new mate. Bootle gave birth to her first litter on September 10, 2006, to VFP132, VFP135, Bunty, and Hazel. Her litter survived, and in October 2007, her brothers Fable and Clinton Baptiste left the group and joined the Rascals, where Fable became the dominant male. Back in Frisky, Bunty gave birth, but Bootle killed her litter; Bootle herself gave birth on December 8-10, 2007, to one male named Allegro and three females named Crochet, Quaver, and Dolce. Sometime in January, Bootle began to evict Rave On and Chorley, who left the group for good in January 2008. Bootle gave birth on March 2, 2008, to VFM140, Spiderpig, Black Jack, and VFF141. In April, her little daughter VFF141 was killed, and her son VFM140 was also killed in June. Then on August 18, 2008, Bootle gave birth to two males, Phoenix and Zoltan, and two females, Athena and Savannah. Bootle gave birth again on November 4, 2008, to Tepezcuintle, Kuna Yala, Pachamanca, and VFF149. The Frisky was growing large under Bootle and Gazebo, and Bootle was pregnant once more in March, but aborted she her litter. She gave birth to another litter on January 22, 2009, consisting of four females named Merlot, Sauvignon, Shiraz, Muscat, and one male named Cabernet. Her litter of five pups survived. Bootle aborted her next litter in March. In April, her son Allegro and daughters Dolce, Savannah, and VFF149 disappeared, and then in June, her daughter Sauvignon was presumed predated. Bootle gave birth on September 15, 2009, to Banter, Dinkster, Mofo, and Willis. Bootle had another litter on December 3, 2009, to one female named Fleury and for males named Fedotenko, Malkin, Talbot, and Gonchar. Besides her mate Gazebo and brother Bramley, the entire Frisky was made up of her children. She appeared pregnant in January of 2010 but aborted that litter in February; within the same month, Bootle died. Bootle had led the Frisky for just over three years. Her daughter Quaver assumed the dominant female role of the Frisky after her. The Frisky were later hit by TB and were lost three years later. None of Bootle's offspring are living on the study site today. Litters Bootle's 1st litter arrived on September 10, 2006 when she gave birth to VFM132, Bunty and Hazel fathered by unknown. Bootle's 2nd litter arrived on December 8-10, 2007 when she gave birth to Allegro, Crochet, Quaver and Dolce fathered by Gazebo. Bootle's 3rd litter arrived on March 2, 2008 when she gave birth to VFM140, VFF141, Spiderpig and Black Jack fathered by Gazebo. Bootle's 4th litter arrived on August 18, 2008 when she gave birth to Athena, Phoenix, Zoltan and Savannah fathered by Gazebo. Bootle's 5th litter arrived on November 4, 2008 when she gave birth to VFF149, Kuna Yala, Tepezcuintle and Pachamanca fathered by Gazebo. Bootle's 7th litter arrived on Janaury 22, 2009 when she gave birth to Merlot, Sauvignon, Shiraz, Muscat and Cabernet fathered by Gazebo. Bootle's 8th litter arrived on September 15, 2009 when she gave birth to Banter, Dinkster, Mofo and Willis fathered by Gazebo. Bootle's 9th litter arrived on December 3, 2009 when she gave birth to Fleury, Fedotenko, Malkin, Talbot and Gonchar fathered by Gazebo. Links Frisky Mob Frascati Frisky Fable Frisky Gazebo Drie Doring Category:Frisky meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats